


How is Kiwi Like Venison and Whale

by WinglessCrows



Series: Through the Eyes of a Cook [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nakamaship, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCrows/pseuds/WinglessCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooking for the strawhats is not as easy as it seems and Sanji has his fair shares of troubles in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How is Kiwi Like Venison and Whale

Sanji was a busy man. He worked from dawn to dusk, making sure his friends would never go hungry. He put blood, sweat and tears into his cooking, though not literally thankfully, and he hardly had a chance to catch his breath. There were the three main meals, which always had food for thirty people, because his Captain could easily eat what twenty normal people ate in one go. Between the meals there were always requests for snacks and drinks, and they always had to match the weather of the Grand Line. If it snowed, he served warm drinks and if the sun was burning them up, he cooled them down with ice cream.

Of course not everybody liked the same things, so Sanji had to adapt to that too. Some were easy to satisfy. Chopper liked things sweet and Robin liked things that had a slightly bitter edge. Franky liked cola... in any variation, which Sanji had found really fun to incorporate into various things. His big breakthrough had been making cola-flavored ice cream, which not only tasted like a cool cola, but had the same fizzyness to it, without it seeming weird.

Other crew members were a bit harder to satisfy. Nami usually liked things very fresh, so fruit drinks and cakes were usually what she wanted, but not always. If Nami had an especially taxing day, where she either hadn't been able to finish drawing her maps or the weather had just changed one too many times for her liking, she usually wanted something with a bit of a kick. An Irish coffee would usually do the trick, but sometimes she would come to the kitchen, not knowing what she wanted and Sanji had to be careful in choosing what to cook for her. The thing with Nami, when she was stressed out, was that if you got on her bad side, she was sure to punch you and unlike Luffy, Sanji wasn't made of rubber, so he greatly preferred keeping her happy. And of course, she was a woman so she only deserved the best of the best.

Another difficult one was Zoro. One would think that he would be happy with anything as long as it involved alcohol, and generally he was, but Sanji was the cook and there was no way he was letting a crewmate live of alcohol alone, even if it was the shitty swordsman. In the end, Sanji filled out a whole notebook with snacks and drinks made especially to Zoro's liking. Many of them gave the impression of having alcohol in them, but were in actuality virgin drinks or snacks. Some of them had a minimal amount of alcohol and Sanji made sure to only use these once or twice a week, since the Marimo was already drinking a lot. He also had Chopper spy for him, noting every day what kind of training he was doing, so that Sanji could give him an after-work-out meal that gave him the exact nutrients he needed. This was sometimes a joint effort, since Chopper was always worried about Zoro over working himself, so he often requested for Sanji to incorporate some special vitamins and supplements into the food.

So, yes, Sanji was a busy man and he absolutely loved it. He was a cook through and through, he loved his job and he loved his crew. There simply wasn't any place that Sanji would rather be than right here, doing what he loved, surrounded by people he loved... And usually when a person find themselves in such situations, one starts to notice things.

As Sanji travelled with the Strawhats he slowly began to learn more about them through the food he served them and occasionally the food they served him.

Luffy was glutton. Simple fact. He could eat more than the rest of the crew combined and he loved food just as much as Sanji, just in a slightly different way, but having Luffy meant that nothing would ever go to waste. Luffy ate everything, which is why the day Luffy came back with a plate containing the afternoon snack Sanji had just made for the crew, saying that he didn't want to eat it, Sanji got extremely worried. Usually when people told Sanji that they didn't want to eat something, he would kick them and then force them to eat it, but Luffy not wanting food that meant that something was wrong.

Sanji had dropped the plate that he had been washing and it smashed into three neat pieces, but Sanji really couldn't care less about the plates, even if Nami had been the one to buy them. He had put a hand on Luffy's forehead and asked him how he felt, while checking his body for any signs of illness. And Luffy laughed.

"Luffy!" Sanji had exclaimed for a lack of words. He was still worried, but now also confused.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just can't eat the food. But I know that you don't want to waste food, so maybe you could save it for someone else?"

"I can but... No! Wait, that's not the issue here! Why can't you eat it."

"Because I don't want to waste it," Luffy said as if that was the obvious answer and Sanji just didn't understand.

"But you wouldn't waste it if you ate it?" Sanji said, now completely doubting himself not knowing where Luffy was going with this.

"I would waste it, because I would eat it, but then it would come back up and it would be wasted."

"So you are sick!" Sanji exclaimed and almost called for Chopper, because he was pretty sure having an ill Captain would leave the crew in a very bad place and this wasn't good for Sanji's heart.

"I'm not sick." Luffy simply said and turned to leave, but Sanji grabbed hold of him. Either Luffy was lying, which was very unlikely since Luffy was as good a liar as Zoro was a navigator, or Luffy was hiding something, however unintentionally that might be.

"If you're not sick, then why can't you eat it? Is it bad? Don't you like it?" Sanji said, now suddenly afraid that he, as a cook, had made something that Luffy didn't like. And Luffy being Luffy seemed very quick to pick up on this small fear of his.

"Everyone says it tastes really good, but it has Kiwi in it, so I can't eat it," Luffy said and smiled that killer smile of his that just melted Sanji's heart every time. But now Sanji also understood.

"So you're saying that you are allergic to Kiwi?"

Luffy made a little noise that told Sanji that he was spot on and he went back to the kitchen, leaving all the dirty dishes and opened the fridge. "Then how about I make you something else? A special treat for the Pirate King to be."

At that Luffy's eyes beamed and he was very quick to take a place by the counter. Sanji then spend a little too long making the snack for Luffy, which ended up delaying dinner, but it was all worth it, because Luffy had been smiling the entire time and that meant the world to Sanji.

The following day, Sanji had been made sure to ask the remaining crew members if they had any allergies he was unaware of and, very thankfully, none of them did which meant that the only new thing Sanji had to stay clear from was Kiwi. This was the third item added to the things Sanji would only cook in very extreme circumstances. The first two being venison and whale.


End file.
